1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable massager which is equipped with a pair of massaging balls which make two kinds of motion by the optional rotation of a motor in one direction or in the opposite direction. More specifically, this invention relates to a portable vibration finger pressure massager which gives finger pressure massage to a body part of the user by the turning motion of a pair of massaging balls when the motor rotates in one direction, and gives vibration finger pressure massage to a body part of the user by the simultaneous turning motion and vibration of a pair of massaging balls when the motor rotates in the opposite direction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, conventional portable massagers are made up of the following components. A box is equipped with a worm, and a pair of worm gears engage with both sides of the worm. A pair of massaging balls are fastened to the ends of shafts of the worm gears in series at a given angle and the worm is rotated by a motor to turn a pair of massaging balls respectively. The turning motion of the massaging balls is transmitted to a body part of user to give a finger pressure massage effect to the body part.
However, conventional portable massagers have bad problems of noise and vibration of the uneven engagement ratio between the worm and the worm gears or uneven size of the box which is equipped with the worm and the worm gears.
Accordingly, the applicant of this application has developed vibration isolation boards to solve these problems, as shown in FIG. 2, and has invented a portable finger pressure massager which is equipped with vibration isolation boards set on at least an upper surface or a lower surface of the worm gears.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 1662661 discloses a portable finger pressure massager 1 equipped with a pair of worm gears 3 which engage with opposite sides of the worm 2 in the box 4, as shown in FIG. 1. The massaging balls 6 are fastened to the ends of shafts 5 of the worm gears 3 in series and at a given angle to the shafts 5, and the massaging balls 6 respectively turn. The vibration isolation boards 7 are equipped with one or more ring elastic walls 8 which engage with walls of the box 4 at a given pressure and are provided on at least one side of an upper or lower surface of each worm gear 3. With noise and vibration being prevented during the rotation of the worm gears 3, the turning motion of the massaging balls 6 is transmitted to the body part of the user to give comfortable finger pressure massage effect to that body part.
Consequently, when the user uses a portable finger pressure massager 1 equipped with the vibration isolation boards 7, comfortable finger pressure massage can be provided to a body part of the user without the uncomfortable feeling from chatter or noise of the box 4, and without problems of damage to the apparatus.
Recently, however, a portable massager which has multiple functions and can give finger pressure massage, like conventional massagers, and other types of massage has been requested.
The applicant of this application has invented a portable vibration finger pressure massager satisfying this request, which is shown in FIG. 3, and has applied for Japanese Utility Model Application Heisei 3-66602.
This massager is provided with a pair of worm gears 3 which engage with opposite sides of the worm 2 in the box 4. A rotating disk 9 is provided with a conductive member on its circumference and fastened above the shaft 5 of each worm gear 3. Massaging balls 6 are fastened at a given angle to the shafts with the rotating disks.
A small motor M is installed in each massaging ball 6 and is wired to the conductive member of each rotating disk 9.
A sash weight is eccentrically and rotatably fastened to the shaft end of each small motor. Electrical connection panels are fastened to the upper surface of both sides of the box 4.
The end of panel contacts with an external power source and the panels also are in contact with the conductive member.
Rotational movement of the massaging balls and micro vibration can be applied individually and simultaneously.
Accordingly, the user can choose finger pressure massage, as with a conventional massager, and vibration finger pressure massage.
The above-mentioned portable vibration finger pressure massager of the applicant fulfills the need for a multi-function portable massager because finger pressure massage and vibration finger pressure massage can be given optionally.
However, this massager requires that the small motor, which is equipped with the sash weight, be fastened in each massaging balls. Accordingly, there has been the problem that manufacture of this massager is complicated, which increases manufacturing expenses and raises the price of the goods.
3. Object of the Present Invention
An object of this invention is to provide a portable vibration finger pressure massager having a turning structure which turns a pair of massaging balls which are linked with an outer motor. The user selects whether the rotation of the motor is in one direction or in the opposite direction and, as a result, the turning structure in the massager turns in one direction or in the opposite direction. When the motor rotates in the opposite direction, the motor vibrates and enables a vibration massage to be given to the user.
Three kinds of motion are optionally chosen and applied. The three kinds of motion are finger pressure massage through the turning motion of a pair of massaging balls fastened to the turning structure, vibration finger pressure massage which applies vibration and turning motion at the same time and vibration massage at the part of the massage box where the massaging balls are not equipped. This massager is small-sized, lightweight and easy to carry.
Another object is to provide a portable vibration finger pressure massager constructed to prevent chatter and vibration of the box of the turning structure.
This portable vibration finger pressure massager is provided with a vibration generating member which is equipped with a weight change structure at the rear shaft of the motor to accomplish the above-mentioned objects. The motor's front shaft is fastened to the worm and installed in the center of the flat box.
The massager contains the turning structure which is equipped with the worm gears which rotate and engage with opposite sides of the worm and a pair of massaging balls fastened to shafts, which are at an inclined angle to the shaft centers of the worm gears in the turning structure.
When the user changes the direction of rotation of driving the motor in one direction or in the opposite direction optionally, turning motion and vibration by a pair of massaging balls can be given properly.
This massager is characterized by the above-mentioned features.
In this invention, the ring vibration isolation boards, which are equipped with elastic walls which engage with inner walls of the flat box at a given pressure, are set on at least one side of upper surface or lower surface of each worm gear in the turning structure.
A lubricating oil is filled in between the circumference of the vibration isolation boards and the flat box.
With the prevention of noise and vibration between the worm gears and the flat box during the rotation of the worm gears, turning motion by a pair of massaging balls, turning motion and vibration can be given optionally.
This massager is characterized by the above-mentioned features.
Further, in this invention, the portable vibration finger pressure massager is equipped with round openings for the massaging balls to project through.
The massager is installed in a massage box which is equipped with an upper case equipped with a plurality of projections to transmit the vibration at corresponding positions of the openings.
The massage box is covered with flexible cover and the vibration by the projections of the massage box can be given optionally.
This massager is characterized by the above-mentioned features.